


Rough Time

by uniquecellest



Series: I'll Be AU's! [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Verison of the series, Doctor Catarina, Omega Magnus, Or Nurse Catarina, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Scared Magnus, Worried Magnus, parents to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: AU! part of the series where Magnus is pregnant with Max and somethings aren't exactly doing well.Prompt by Alexandra Cornett, the second half will be used with another fic!





	Rough Time

**Author's Note:**

> I like all of the prompts that everyone sent me and I really want to work with them all! So some of them will be in the series and some will be individual works.

It's Magnus' first doctor appointment since he and Alec have started living together again. While the couple is happy with being in the same home again, Magnus can feel something wrong with their child. He doesn't know what it is, but he can feel it. And it scares him.

He doesn't want to lose his child. His and Alec's first child. If he loses their son then he doesn't know what the two will do. Perhaps they'll break-up? Permanently? (Magnus isn't sure he'll ever be able to cope if he loses Alec for good.)

"Hey," Alec's voice is a whisper. He takes Magnus' hand in his and starts stroking the back of it with his thumb. "It's going to be all right." The Alpha reassures.

"I know." Magnus tries to lie, knowing full well that Alec knows that he's scared. "Cat shoul----"

"Are you boys ready?" the blue-skinned Warlock enters the room, a small and gentle smile on her face.

"Yes," the couple answers together. "We are."

As Cat sets everything up, Magnus starts rubbing his belly, scared. Alec is reassuring him that everything is all right, Magnus tunes out. He has told Alec that something is wrong but he can't tell him what is exactly wrong because he doesn't know.

When Cat is done she brings the gel to Magnus to put on his stomach so they can see their child. (And see is anything is wrong.) At first everything seems fine, until Magnus notices that his life-long friend has been staring at the monitor longer than usual.

"Cat . . ." he asks cautiously. "W----"

"Magnus, Alec," she turns to them, her face worried and scared. "I'm sorry."

Alec grips Magnus' tight. "Cat is everything . . . . Are we losing our child?"

"No. Lilith no. It's just that something isn't right. Magnus, have you been using your magic?"

" . . . Yes. Is that a problem? I didn't think it would be."

"Normally it wouldn't, but perhaps you should go on leave from work. If you overuse your magic the result can be disastrous, especially to your baby. You can work part time on certain potions, spells, and other things for your clients. You'll need to send me a list so I can approve of them. By the time you reach seven months, maybe sooner, you'll need to stop using magic for potions and spells."

Magnus nods, looking at Alec. The raven-hair man has a grim expression on his face and Magnus can't help but think that he put it there. _It's_ his fault that his boyfriend/Alpha looks at that.

Magnus knows that they both want their biological child, but Magnus knows just by looking at Alec's face. He knows that if they lose their son then they may not make. That Alec will go back to the Institute, maybe even Idris, while Magnus will just wander the Earth. Thinking about that future, all Magnus can hope is that Alec finds someone who can _actually_ bare a child without having any issues.

"Magnus, don't worry." Alec says. Cat agrees as she packs up her things and goes back to the hospital.

"Everything will be all right." Cat says again before stepping through her portal. Once she's gone Magnus feels tears well in his eyes.

"Magnus . . . " Alec starts before the Omega interrupts.

"I think I need to lay down." Without any more words Magnus walks back into their room, crawls under the covers and cries himself to sleep.

* * *

When he wakes up, Magnus feels a strong, familiar arm around him, head cushioned on a familiar chest. Looking up he sees Alec, who is looking down at him. "Evening, how do you feel?"

"Are you sure you want me?"

Alec furrows his brows. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I want you?"

"Alexander we have to face the possibility that I may have a miscarriage with our son."

"I know." Alec strokes Magnus' face. "Mags, I may not know what's going on in your head, or if you'll have a miscarriage or not, but I know we'll power through it; it may take us a while to recover, but we'll get back to how we are."

"You're telling me that you won't break-up with? Go back and live at the Institute or Idris and try to find another mate?"

"Of course not!  _I_ _love  you_! No matter what, Magnus. It'll be you and I, together."

The Shadowhunter crushes his lips to the Warlock's, it's rough and gentle. Passionate and sweet. Short and long. Alec's lips then Magnus' as the Warlock tries to catch his breath as the Shadowhunter's go along his lovers jaw, up to his ear, then down his neck. Alec sucks on Magnus' pulse point and mate mark.

For the rest of the night and plenty times the next day, Alec proves to Magnus just how much he loves the Warlock. How he wants Magnus and _only him_. And Magnus doesn't doubt his lover again.


End file.
